Light
by Hayleigh's Comet
Summary: Charlie finds a young girl named Spera in the woods who tells her she's on a special mission. But there is more to Spera then meets the eye and what might appear to be a chance encounter is not chance at all, but meant to be. Spera might be the Light the world has been waiting for. R
1. Chapter 1

Charlie woke early in the morning as the sun was just beginning to rise in the sky. She changed her clothes, picked up her bow, and headed out towards the woods to hunt.

Some years had passed since the war against the patriots. For the most part, everything was peaceful. There were still small bands of patriots and those under their control from the reprogramming camps out there that reared their ugly heads every so often. Charlie didn't mind a battle every once in a while. They had moved around in the beginning, helping the Texas rangers clear out the evil in Texas and help those in need with what they could.

Now they had come to settle outside the town of Willoughby where her mom worked on her new project of trying to deprogram the victims of the patriots. And Miles was always by her side. Bass had a tent at their makeshift camp and was around from time to time, when he wasn't off looking for his wayward son or patriots to kill. Aaron and Priscilla were here as well, although Priscilla had been putting pressure on him lately to find a place in town to settle down. Charlie didn't see that happening very soon though. Aaron liked being around her, Miles, and her mom. He also felt useful in assisting Rachel with her project and research.

Charlie knelt down to examine some deer tracks. They were fresh. Charlie followed them. After a few moments of tracking she stop when heard the sound of a twig shaping and leaving rustling. Charlie loaded her bow and crouched behind a tree. She could hear the sound of movement coming closer and closer. She could almost smell the deer meat cooking. Charlie pulled back on her bow and swung around the tree to make her kill. But she froze when she saw that she was not pointing her arrow at a deer, but a little girl.

The little girl gasped and became as still as a statue when she saw Charlie's arrow pointing straight at her. She was blond with light curls and blue eyes. She was wearing a dirty white shirt, tattered jeans and no shoes.

Charlie lowered her bow. "What are you doing out here kid?" She said a little too harshly.

"Walking." The girl answered.

"Oh yeah? Where are your parents?" Charlie said, relaxing her tone and putting her bow away.

"I don't have any." The girl answered politely.

"Did they die?" Charlie asked.

The little girl shrugged.

Ok well.. What's your name?" Charlie said, approaching her.

"Spera." She said.

"Hi Spera, I'm Charlie." Charlie told her.

Spare smiled at her.

"Can I help you find your way back to somewhere?" Charlie asked.

Spera shook her head. "No, I'm on a special mission."

"What kind of special mission?" Charlie questioned.

"I'm looking for a lady. She's very pretty. I think she might be an angel, but I don't know." The girl said, looking at Charlie very sincerely.

"Umm.. Ok. How old are you?" Charlie said.

"Seven." Spera said holding up her fingers.

"Why don't you come with me.. I have a camp not too far here... you could have a bite to eat?" Charlie said. This kid was weird, but she couldn't just leave her out here all alone.

"Ok." Spera said, coming up to take Charlie's hand and looking up at her with a smile.

"Right.. ok." Charlie said as she led the girl to the camp.

Miles was out tending the fire as they approached. Charlie called out his name and he waved at her.

"Who's your friend?" Miles asked when Charlie and Spera entered the camp.

"I'm Spera and I'm on a special mission." Spera told him brightly.

Miles stared at the girl for a few moments before looking up at Charlie. "Put it back where ever you found it."

"Miles, she's all alone. I found her wandering in woods." Charlie said.

Miles looked back at the little girl. "Think she belongs to someone in town?"

"I don't think so.. I think her parents are dead." Charlie replied.

"Well, I guess we can look after her for now." Miles said.

Charlie smiled. "Spera this is my uncle Miles."

"Hi." Spera said with a smile.

Just then Rachel came out of the tent.

"And this is my mom-"

"Rachel!" Spera said cutting her off and running forward to hug Rachel's leg tightly.

Rachel looking down at the little child hugging her leg before looking back at Charlie for some kind of clarity.

Charlie stared back for she could offer none.

"I found you!" Spera said happily, still hugging Rachel. "I finally found you!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You.. know me?" Rachel asked the little girl as she looked around at the others in confusion.

Spera continued to hug Rachel's leg as lifted her head to look up at Rachel with a big innocent smile.

"I do." She said beaming.

"Have we met before?" Rachel asked. Still not having a clue as to what was going on.

The little child finally released Rachel's leg from her embrace and took a few steps back to shake her head. All the while she was still smiling.

"How did you know my name?" Rachel asked.

"Grace told me." Spera replied.

"Grace? Grace Beaumont?" Aaron said. He had just woken up and come out of his tent to see what was going on.

Spera nodded to him before looking back at Rachel. "She told me that the lady in my dreams name was Rachel and that she would teach me good things and to be good and to do the right thing."

"I'm sorry sweetheart... I don't understand?" Rachel said.

Spera thought for a moment before smiling again. "I know I'll show you!"

Before Rachel had a chance to speak, Spera skipped forward and took her hand in both of her's, squeezed ever so slightly, and closed her eyes. Suddenly Rachel's mind was flooded with images. It was like watching flashes and little snippets of the past few years of her life on TV. Rachel gasped and pulled her hand from little Spera's grasp

"How.. How did do that?" Rachel said, in complete amazement and shock.

Spera just shrugged before turning around to look at Charlie. "You said you had something to eat?"

* * *

As Spera was sitting by the fire eating some food, the other's stood a few feet away discussing what the heck had just happened and what they were going to do with this young girl. No one had seen or heard from Grace since Aaron found her in Spring City, and that had been years ago. When they asked Spera about Grace she told them she didn't remember when it was that she saw her, only that it was a long time ago.

"So you wanna keep this.. this.. Houdini kid around? What if she's been taken over by the Nano?" Miles said.

"I really don't think she has though.." Aaron said.

"And what else would we do with her? We can't just dump her in the woods." Charlie chimed in.

"I know, I know.. It's just plain weird though." Miles said.

"She's here for a reason.. maybe I can help her, I don't know." Rachel said.

Everyone looked around at each other and exchanged glances.

"Ok, it's settled then." Charlie said. "The kid stays."

* * *

A few weeks later Charlie and Spera were out collecting herbs for Rachel's project and supplies for camp. In those past few weeks Spera had become like a part of the family. The little girl was so wide-eyed and full of life. She made camp life better sometimes. Charlie could tell that Spera had an effect on people. Much of the time Spera was with Rachel in the lab watching and asking questions. She seemed quite wise and understanding for a seven-year old. There was a connection growing between her mom and Spera. Charlie too, felt connected to the girl. Similar to the one she had with her younger brother Danny. Spera was special. No one doubted that, but none of them had any idea until today...

"Freeze! Don't move!" A voice shouted behind Charlie and Spera.

Charlie went to reach for her arrow as the voice spoke again. "Don't even think about it!"

They heard the sound of gun cocking. Charlie froze.

"Yeah that's right.. drop it!" The voice said. "Now turn around slowly."

Charlie took Spera's tiny hand in her's and turned around. It was a Patriot and he had a gun on them. Charlie made her move. She jerked Spera behind her and dove for the man with the gun. There was a struggle and Spera became frightened. The Patriot knocked Charlie to the ground and aimed the gun at her.

"Charlie!" A voice shouted in the distance. It was Miles. He was running towards them with a sword. The Patriot looked trapped. He refocused back on Charlie and pulled the trigger.

"No!" Spera screamed and that's when the impossible happened... Charlie opened her eyes and saw the bullet a millimeter away from her face.. suspend in midair... frozen.

Charlie took a gulp and that's when she looked at Spera. Spera was staring at the bullet as it hung in the air.

"Charlie!" Miles's voice came again. He was almost to them. The Patriot, freaked out by the sight ran off. It seemed to break Spera's focus, for the bullet dropped into Charlie's lap.

Miles reached them. "Are you ok!?"

"Yeah..." Charlie said bewildered.

They both looked at Spera who stood a few feet away.

"Spera.. what.. What did you..." Charlie stammered.

Spera, calm now, smiled at her and Miles. "I stopped it."

* * *

_**Hey Friends! Hope you liked the update! :) If you'd like to see pictures for this story and Spera and her special abilities then you can go to my website. Just google "Hayleigh's Comet weebly" or click on the link on my profile :) Thanks and stay tuned for Chapter 3! R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom!"

"Rachel!

Rachel came out of one the tents when she heard Miles and Charlie calling out for her. She was quickly joined by Aaron and Patricia.

"Rachel," Miles said, slightly winded when he reached her. "You're not gonna believe what I'm about to tell you."

Rachel looked slightly passed him to see Charlie coming into the camp with Spera.

"Did you tell her?" Charlie breathed.

"Tell me what?" Rachel said. Her eyes returning to Miles's.

"How I stopped it." Spera said innocently from Charlie's side.

"Stopped what?" Rachel said.

"A bullet.." Miles said.

* * *

"That's not possible.." Rachel said when Charlie and Miles had finished telling her what had just happen.

All of them were huddled in a little group, chatting and staring at little Spera, who stood a few feed away, in disbelieve.

"Spera.." Rachel said as she slowly approached the tiny girl. "Can you do what you did again?"

Spera made a crinkled face, like she was thinking real hard before she smiled and nodded.

Rachel picked up a small pebble from the ground. "You ready?"

Spera, still smiling, nodded again.

Rachel took a deep breath and gently as she could, tossed the stone towards the little girl.

Spera simply placed her hand in front of her in a stopping guested and suspended the rock in midair a few inches from her hand. Rachel, Miles, Charlie, Aaron, and Patricia, all stood in complete silence... staring.

After a moment, Spera lowered her hand to her side, and still the rock stayed. She looked up from it slightly to look at the shocked faces of her audience and simply giggled.

"I'm seeing it... but I'm not believing it.." Aaron said in disbelieve.

After about another minute the rock fell and Spera looked from it to Rachel. "Are there any peaches left?"

* * *

"Spera.." Rachel said as she sat on the ground across from her. "Can you tell me how you do that?"

Spera shrugged. "I don't know.. I just do."

"Well... Have you always been about to do stuff like that? Rachel asked.

"Sorta... but it mostly started when I started dreaming of you." Spera said simply, taking a bit of her peach and smiling at Rachel.

Rachel nodded, though she hadn't a clue to what was going on.

"I can do other stuff too." Spera said with her mouth full.

"Really? Like what?" Charlie asked from over Rachel's shoulder. She was shock and excitement all at the same time.

Spera smiled at Rachel and Charlie. There was a little glimmer in her eye as she took the seed from her peach and pushed it into the ground. She then stood up and closed her eyes. Suddenly a little piece of green began to emerge from the ground. It grew and grew, and within moments there stood a sapling of a peach tree.

"Sorry.. I'm not strong enough yet to make it bigger." Spera said, opening her eyes.

"What do you mean _yet_?" Miles asked slowly, as he looked from Spera to the tree and back again.

Spera shrugged. "Grace said when I found you, I'd get stronger." She was looking at Rachel.

"I don't understand what I have to do with any of this sweetie." Rachel said.

Spera shrugged. And then got an odd look on her face as she leaned to look behind Rachel and into the distance.

"There's someone who wants to talk to you." Spera said as she looked up at Rachel's face. Every turned around to where the child had been looking but there was no one there.

They looked at Spera who seemed to be looking at nothing again.

"Her name is Nora." Spera said.

Everyone exchanged glances. Nora was dead long before young Spera was born. No one had spoken her name to Spera and Spera couldn't possible have known her or know of her.

"She says that.. you did the right thing and that you shouldn't feel bad about it anymore." Spera said, looking at Rachel.

Everyone was silent. Spera continued. "She says that if you didn't leave her to turn on the lights then the whole world would have died. Things happened for a reason... She wants you to know that she forgives you."

Then Spera glanced back at the space of nothingness before she turned to Charlie. "Nora wants you to stop blaming your mom for her death. She says that even if you would gotten her to the infirmary she wouldn't have made it. She says that it was really hard for your mom to make the choice she did because she loved you so much and really wanted to do what you asked but that because she loved she did what she did. That she loved you so much she was willing for you to hate her to save your life and the lives of many others. Nora wants you to know that she cared about you very much and that she's proud of you."

Finally Spera turned to Miles. "Nora says thank you for trying to save her. She wants you to know she's happy now... and that she's with her baby... in heaven."

Spera than simply waved at nothing and looked back at the group.

Everyone was silent. A tear or two fell from eyes, but no one could bring themselves to find words on what to say in response to what had just happened.

Finally a voice broke the silences.

"Hey! ..What the hell is going on here?"

Everyone turned around to see Bass and Connor standing at the entrance of the camp.

* * *

_**R&R! Hope you liked the update! :) See you next chapter!**_


End file.
